The Revelation of Haruhi Suzumiya
by TheDusty321
Summary: Haruhi has a strange dream one night where the head esper tells her everything. This leaves her distraught at what her friends have gone through because of her. Will the S.O.S. Brigade be able to help her come to terms and protect her from their own factions that now want her dead? Will they be able to stop the head esper from accomplishing his plans?
1. Kyon's Normal Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_. The only thing I own is the story.**

**This chapter is basically the prologue to the story's main events, with Kyon introducing everyone and explaining things for people unfamiliar with the series.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Revelation of Haruhi Suzumiya Ch. 1: A Normal Day

It started like any normal day. That is, of course, if you could consider my days to be normal at this point. For those who don't know me, my name is Kiyosuke Anihasa. Unfortunately, everyone just calls me Kyon. That's my little sister, Miku's, fault, as she's the one who started calling me that. It soon spread to everyone I know. Back to the story, though. I walked up the annoyingly large hill to my school. I definitely get my exercise walking up this thing every morning. Anyway, I soon arrived at my classroom. I took my seat near the window. A girl who has become the bane of my existence occupied the desk behind me. Don't know whom I'm talking about? Allow me to enlighten you. This is one Haruhi Suzumiya. She's a girl who's always looking for strange things in the world. Yet she, surprisingly, has never found any of those things herself. If anything, they always end up finding me. "Why?" you ask? I'll explain later if that's okay with you. It's usually at this point that I start dosing off because my classes are so boring. Haruhi never lets me, as she wants me to do well in school. She usually pokes me with her pencil in an attempt to keep me awake.

"As your Brigade Chief, I will not allow you to do poorly in school." She would say to me.

I just try to ignore her as best I can. Aside from this, nothing interesting happened, so I'll skip to after the last class.

"I have a plan for after school, so you better show up to the clubroom today, Kyon! Otherwise, it's the death penalty!" Haruhi said to me as she raced off out of the classroom.

I slowly made my way over to what's called the "old building", where said clubroom is. The room in question used to belong to the Literature Club, but all of its members graduated last year. Thus, the club was going to be cut if no new members joined. Only one did, until Haruhi took over the clubroom. The clubroom is now used by the "Saving the world by Overloading it with fun, Haruhi Suzumiya's Brigade", or the S.O.S. Brigade for short. Feel free to laugh. Anyway, I made it up to the clubroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A soft heavenly voice called, saying it was safe to come in.

I opened the door to see everyone there, except Haruhi. She'll be around soon enough, though. Let me introduce you to the members of the S.O.S. Brigade. First, there's the owner of the soft voice, the lovely Mikuru Asahina. As usual, she was wearing the maid outfit Haruhi made her wear everyday when she came in here. She offered me her divine tea as I sat down at the table in the middle of the small room. She's the reason why I knock on the door, because once, I accidentally walked in while Haruhi was changing her into the maid outfit. I immediately vacated the premises, wanting to seem decent to the earthly goddess.

Anyway, on with the introductions. Next to be introduced is the silent book-reader who was sitting by the window. This is Yuki Nagato, the girl who joined the Literature Club before Haruhi took over. She doesn't say much and is always reading some book. Also, she used to have glasses. How she lost them is not something I want to talk about right now.

And, last but not least, is the guy sitting across from me with a rather annoying smile on his face. This is Itsuki Koizumi, a transfer student. Now, mind you, he's actually a pleasant guy. It's just that he smiles so much, it's well, annoying. To add to that, I have yet to determine his sexual orientation, not to mention that he often invades my personal space and gets right in my face. Aside from that, Koizumi is a nice guy. However, all three of these individuals have something in common. I'll have to explain it later as I hear Haruhi coming. Sure enough, not two seconds later, she bursts in as usual. I'm surprised that door that hasn't been damaged yet, given how many times she's done this.

"Hey, everyone!" Haruhi called out to us. "Here's my plan for today! We're going out to the town to do another search! I have a feeling we'll find something this time!" She declared.

Oh great, another one of these pointless searches. What are we searching for? Mysterious things. This is essentially what the S.O.S. Brigade is for, the pursuit of anything mysterious. The only thing I find "mysterious" is how Haruhi is the way she is. In any case, we went out to the train station and drew sticks. Koizumi and I got sticks with red tips, while the girls got sticks with regular tips. Haruhi had a sour expression on her face, but said nothing and led the girls away, leaving me to talk with Koizumi.

"So, Koizumi. What do you think we should do?" I asked him.

"Well, Kyon," he began, "Considering that our chances of finding anything unusual are just as slim as always, I suggest we just head to the library."

Seeing no reason to argue with him, I just shrugged and went with him to the library.

About that explanation I promised you, well here it is. There's more to the members of the S.O.S. Brigade than meets the eye. For example, Yuki Nagato is actually a humanoid interface created from a data entity, in other words an alien. She was created by the Data Integrated Thought Entity (Huh. Would you look at that? I actually remembered it this time.) to, get this, observe Haruhi. This is because the Entity experienced an explosion of data 3 years ago on Tanabata, in the center of which was Haruhi. I'll explain that after I talk about the others.

Mikuru Asahina is a time traveler who was sent from the future to investigate some sort of "time quake" that occurred 3 years ago, once again, on Tanabata, which prevented the time travelers from traveling back past that point in time. This quake was apparently caused by Haruhi. Once again, I'll explain later.

Last, is the man near me, Itsuki Koizumi. He is an esper who got his powers 3 years ago on, you guessed it, Tanabata. He and his family ended up joining a whole organization of espers. They sent Koizumi here to, of course, observe Haruhi. But, unlike Nagato, he does more than that. He also goes to dimensional bubbles called "closed spaces" wherever they form to combat against giant monsters called "Celestials". Believe or not, the Celestials represent Haruhi's foul mood and closed spaces form when she isn't happy with the world. Guess I have to explain now why Haruhi is so special.

You see, Haruhi has these God-like powers that allow her to alter reality to suit her personal desires. For example, she once wished to meet aliens, time travelers, and espers on Tanabata 3 years ago. And, lo and behold, they came to her 3 years later. However, there's a slight problem. Haruhi is completely unaware of any of this. Any alterations that occur are due to subconscious uses of her powers, as she doesn't even know she has them. Now, you might be asking "Why not tell her?". That's the thing. We can't. If we did, the world as we know it would vanish and we do not want that at all. Also, we constantly have to keep Haruhi happy, otherwise she could destroy the universe and remake it again and, once again, we like the universe the way it is right now, thank you very much. So, there's the explanation. If you're confused, that's fine. I still can't wrap my head around it to this day. Now that that's done and over with, let's get back to the story.

Soon enough, it was time to meet with Haruhi back at the station. As usual, she wasn't happy because she didn't find anything strange or unusual, as Koizumi figured she wouldn't.

"Kyon! Do you even bother looking?" Haruhi asked me.

Of course I don't, because I'm not going to find anything if I did.

Haruhi sighed. "Okay, people! That's enough for today! Kyon, your attitude needs to be better tomorrow!"

With that, she dismissed us and we all went our separate ways. That night, I didn't bother with my homework and just went to bed. Oh. And between you and me, I hope tomorrow will be a little bit more interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I dropped two hints for a plot point later on. I'm not telling you what they are. You'll have to figure it out for yourselves.**


	2. Haruhi's Epiphany

Kyon's POV

What I saw when I arrived at the classroom the next morning really surprised me, if not disturb me. There was Haruhi, with her head down on her desk and facing the window. She looked… well… melancholy. I don't remember seeing her this down since Ryoko Asakura was still our class representative. I say was because she's obviously not around anymore. Good riddance, I say. Psycho bitch tried to kill me!

Wanna know the story? Here it is. Ryoko Asakura was a data entity like Nagato. She was also sent to observe Haruhi, as Nagato's backup unit. Unfortunately, not enough was happening with Haruhi, so Ryoko decided to take a more active approach to her assignment. She decided to kill me just so Haruhi would do something unusual. She almost succeeded too, had Nagato had not saved me in the nick of time. Nagato was not pleased with Ryoko's behavior, so she terminated Ryoko's data link, whatever that means. She and Nagato fought for a while with some strange spells, Nagato protecting me the whole time. It was during this fight that Nagato lost her glasses. She even forgot to repair them while she was repairing her body. When she noted this, I replied that I thought that she looked cuter without them. She must've taken my words to heart, as she hasn't worn glasses since. At the same time, she manipulated the data around Asakura to explain her disappearance. She made it so Asakura and her family simply moved to Canada, as opposed to have been erased from existence.

In any case, back to the present. I took my seat and turned back to Haruhi. "So, Haruhi." I said to her. "Is there a problem? Can I help you in some way?" I don't care if this is out of character for me; I really was concerned for her. She looked up at me and simply said, "I'll tell you in the clubroom." Looks like she doesn't want to talk about this in public, which I can understand. Satisfied, I turned back to the front, and that was that. Though I had no idea what could've happened, it was probably something major if Haruhi is upset about it.

Nothing else happened, so I'll once again skip to after class. Haruhi and I got up and walked over to the clubroom, together for once. As usual, I knocked, Miss Asahina said it was safe to come in, and Haruhi and I walked in. Haruhi then proceeded to close the door gently. It was definitely something major if Haruhi is being gentle with the clubroom door. She then went to the "Chief's Desk" as I call it and sat down.

"Why, Miss Suzumiya," Said Koizumi, just as concerned as I am by the looks of it, "May I ask what the problem is?" Haruhi looked at Koizumi, and then at everyone else in the room, before she spoke.

"Guys." She started. "Please. Just… tell me the truth." She finished. Everyone turned to her. Even Nagato shut her book and looked up at Haruhi. Koizumi was confused. "What truth, Miss Suzumiya?" he asked her uneasily. I think I know where this is going. Sure enough, "That you are an esper, Koizumi! And don't you lie to me! Your boss told me so last night in a dream!" Koizumi was shocked, complete with wide eyes Y'know, that's the first time I've ever seen that expression on his face. Usually, he's so calm, even in the face of danger. He sighed. "What else do you know, Haruhi?" he asked her. Haruhi calmed down. "I also know that Mikuru is a time-traveler. And that Yuki is some sort of alien. Oh, and also that I'm supposed to be a kind of God, I guess." She answered. Miss Asahina squeaked and dropped the plate she was holding, while Nagato's eyes widened the teeniest bit. You would've missed it if you didn't know how to read her facial expressions like I do. You see, Nagato didn't come equipped with emotions, so she's sort of been developing them on her own. Anyway, Haruhi saw how scared Miss Asahina was and said to her, "Don't worry about not being able to tell me everything! I know that half of that stuff is probably classified! So, don't be scared, okay?" With that last sentence, I saw a side of Haruhi that I had never seen before. I knew she was a good person, but nothing like this had ever crossed my mind.

"Well, Haruhi." Koizumi said to Haruhi. "While this stuff may be true, be wary of that man. He's probably trying to use you to gain supreme power. Now, mind you, this is only a theory. But, believe me when I say this, I don't particularly trust him. I never did, really." Haruhi was surprised at this. "But, what about the DITE or the head time-traveler? Can't they do something?" She asked. "I do not think it is a matter of whether or not it is possible." Nagato spoke up. "I think it is simply a matter of whether or not either party is willing to do so. We data entities are linked to the DITE, and I can say without doubt that the DITE does not wish to interfere with the other parties involved in your observation, Haruhi." I don't know what's stranger, the fact that I understood that, or the fact that Nagato just addressed Haruhi by first name only. Haruhi just nodded, too shocked to answer. Then she gasped and turned to me. "That's right. The old guy said that you have something to tell me, Kyon." I knew what he was referring to.

"Okay, Haruhi. Here it is. Remember John Smith?" I asked her. She nodded, and then gasped. "That's right, Haruhi. It was me on Tanabata, 3 years ago. Miss Asahina took me back in time to help you that night. You even wished for aliens, time-travelers, and espers to come to you. Through your, um, 'gift', you made it happen." Haruhi was shocked. But, she then got upset. "You idiot! Do you know how long I've been searching for you, only to give up? And now, I find out that you've been right in front of me this whole time?!" She then walked over to me and punched me in the face. Man, did that hurt. But you know? I actually think that I deserved that. Haruhi then offered me her hand, as I was down on the floor, rubbing my face where she punched me. I proceeded to explain that when I met her on the first of school, I had no idea that I would be John Smith. Haruhi actually listened to me for once and decided to forgive me for not telling her. She even apologized for punching me. Koizumi began to explain why we all had to keep everything a secret to her. After he was done explaining, Haruhi sighed.

"You know, guys? That reminds me of all the stuff you went through because of me and my powers. That's why I'm so sad right now." She revealed at last. She went back to her desk as she said this. Then, she surprised me again. Haruhi Suzumiya started to cry. Koizumi didn't just leave it my lap to calm her down this time like he usually does. We all were by her side, trying to help her feel better. Koizumi tried to reassure her that everything turned out fine in the end, even when Nagato altered the world herself. Nagato said a few words of reassurance herself, saying that Haruhi, as well as I, helped her become more of an individual, which, surprisingly, she's thankful for. What happened next, though, no one was expecting.

Miss Asahina was about to offer Haruhi some of her tea, when she suddenly dropped the cup and began clutching her head, screaming all the while. Something was wrong. I just knew it. Turns out, I was right.


	3. Mikuru's Defiance

Mikuru's POV

"_She knows too much! Kill her! NOW!"_ My future self said to me. Yes, I know who she is. I won't and she knows it. I even said so.

"No! She's my friend! They all are!" I cried out. They probably heard that. It would be good if they did.

"_I gave you an order! You will follow it, willing or not!"_ She said in response. With that, my right arm started moving on its own. It reached down the chest area of the uniform. God, I hope Kyon isn't looking. That'd be embarrassing, especially considering that's my brother. He doesn't know that, of course, and I hope it stays that way. Anyway, it pulled out a knife. I grabbed it my right wrist with my left arm, to try to stop it.

"_Gaaah! Why can't you understand? This is for the sake of the future! I WANNA LIVE, DAMMIT!"_ Asahina yelled. I'm not going to dignify her with a 'Miss', especially with what's she doing right now.

"Is that all you care about anymore? Look at who you're attacking!" I yelled at her. Hopefully, Miss Nagato and the others don't think of me as crazy. You see I'm the only one who can hear the older me, as she's communicating using the TPDD implanted in my head. Miss Nagato could probably hear her if she tried hard enough. Mr. Koizumi, I'm not so sure about. Kyon definitely can't. Haruhi could too, if she knew how. Wait! The TPDD! That's it!

"_I know who they are! Haruhi Suzumiya, the girl who made my life a living hell! Yuki Nagato, the data entity who made me endure that relentless time loop by doing nothing, than changed the world because she was sick of Haruhi, not giving a thought as to how messed up the timeline would become! Itsuki Koizumi, the esper who couldn't use his powers most of the time and just spent his time making Haruhi happy! And Kyon, the brother who left you behind in this cruel world shaped by the desires of a spoiled brat! Besides, if you don't kill Haruhi now, that old man Shepard could end up using her powers to gain control! I do not want to take that chance! So, let go of your affections for these people and KILL THEM NOW!"_

"Those things may be true, but I don't care about any of that! So what if Haruhi treats me like I'm just some toy? She's still fun to be around! Besides, that's the role you assigned to me! So, essentially, you made yourself suffer these things! What kind of monster does that to his/her past self? And, now, you're telling me to turn against my friends and my own brother? You know what you are? You are a cold-hearted bitch! I just don't know how I could become such a monster! That being said, I'm done taking orders and, as such, I'm going to destroy this TPDD that you gave me! How does that sound?" I finished in rage.

"_Are you listening to yourself? If you do that, you can't return to the future! You don't belong in that time plane! You're making a big mistake! I let you see your brother again, and this is how you repay me?"_ She screamed at me.

"I don't care! All of my friends are here, with me! And I couldn't be happier! And don't worry about Shepard taking Haruhi! We'll make damn sure that doesn't happen! Goodbye, 'Miss Asahina'!" With that, I pulled out a special gun made for destroying TPDDs. I always kept it with me just in case I wanted to stay with the S.O.S. Brigade for good. I put it to my head. Asahina continued to discourage me, but her words fell on deaf ears. I pulled the trigger and with that, I stopped hearing her voice, proving that I had successfully destroyed the TPDD. Of course, I also ceased to be a time-traveler. But, I didn't care. I had my friends and Kyon. Speaking of which, I turned to Nagato, no, Yuki, and asked her, "Can you make it so nobody can get in here?" She nodded and said, "It can certainly be done."

She raised her hands up, said a spell, as we all call it, and put her hands back down and said to me, "It has been done. The clubroom door is no longer visible from the outside and the windows cannot be opened from either side."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Yuki." I swear I saw her blush as I said this, but you can't really tell with her.

Everybody else was staring at me. I sat down and sighed. "I suppose you guys want an explanation?" Haruhi, Itsuki, and especially Kyon, nodded their heads and I started my explanation.

* * *

**I apologize if this comes off as a little strange. This is the first time I wrote in a point of view other than Kyon's, which I say I pulled off fairly well, wouldn't you say?**

**Also, I intended for Mikuru to go back to her original personality in this chapter.**


	4. Anihasa Sibling Reunion

Kyon's POV

At this point, I didn't think anything would surprise me anymore. But when Miss Asahina, or should I say Mikuru, finished explaining herself, I was speechless. Here's what she said.

"As you all know, I, Mikuru Asahina, am a time traveler. However, I must confess, Mikuru Asahina is not my real name. I'm really Miku Anihasa, a little girl you all know very well, especially you, 'Kyon-kun'. You see, years from now, Kyon will die a tragic death. I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but it's important that you know that. Anyway, I was in high school at this time. Hikaru, that is to say the professor, and I became good friends. One day, I was walking through the park when I first met the woman I came to know as my elder self. She asked me to become a time traveller. She then explained about Haruhi and why she needs to be observed. When I heard that I could see Kyon again while observing Haruhi, I immediately agreed to join the Time Traveller's Guild, as we call it. Soon enough, I got assigned to this time plane and couldn't be happier for it. Unfortunately, I had to keep my identity a secret. So, I changed my name, appearance, and even my personality, until I became the S.O.S. Brigade's cute Lolita maid character. This was going well, in spite of sexual harassment by Haruhi and the disasters she unknowingly causes."

Haruhi looked down at that last sentence. Mikuru continued.

"Then Shepard interfered last night and told Haruhi everything about her and us. However, he seems to have left out the fact that I'm Kyon's younger sister and that Kyon is John Smith. And here we are now, talking about this. Are there any questions?" She finished at last.

As I said before, I was speechless. Then I realized something. I've always been comparing Mikuru to my sister. This truth just makes it more ironic. That was when Haruhi raised her hand and asked,

"Isn't all of this supposed to be classified? What happened?"

Mikuru, yes, I'm still going to call her that, despite knowing the truth, turned to Haruhi and stated her thoughts.

"I think that with the destruction of the TPDD, the neurological restrictions are null, and thus I can now speak freely of these things."

Haruhi accepted that explanation and then told her, "Ya know, you are allowed to ditch the maid uniform now. There's really no reason for you to wear it now."

Mikuru was surprised at this, but smiled. Koizumi and I turned around as she changed out of the maid uniform, since we couldn't leave the room. Once she was done, we turned back around and there she was back in her school uniform.

She sat down and turned to me with a sigh.

"Kyon," she said, "I'm sorry, for all of the lies. For everything I put you through. I didn't like hiding my identity. It hurt me just as much as it might've hurt you if you were in my position. It hurt because you, the brother that I didn't have for 6 long years, didn't know who I was. I couldn't get close to you in fear of Haruhi reshaping the world, or possibly creating a time paradox. But, I know you would've wanted me to be strong, and so I endured. And… and…"

She couldn't say anymore, for she burst into tears right then and there. I guess having this conversation with me brought back all of the pain full force. So, I did what any big brother would do for his little sister. I put her in a tight embrace and let her cry over my shoulder while I stroked her long beautiful hair. Haruhi and Koizumi had the sense not to butt in and stayed silent. That's when we all heard a gasp. We all turned to see Nagato gritting her teeth and trying to resist whatever force was controlling her. Oh great. Now the Data Integrated Thought Entity is our enemy. Can this day get any worse? Though, at this point, I'm probably just jinxing myself and everyone else by asking that question.

* * *

**Note: I added in that Mikuru changed out of the maid uniform to avoid any confusion later on.**


	5. Nagato's Emotions & Planning

Yuki's POV

_Yuki Nagato. You have deviated from your assigned mission for the last time. I hereby assume control of your body for the sole purpose of terminating Haruhi Suzumiya._

No. I will not allow this to happen. Despite what she has put me through, I have come to see Haruhi Suzumiya as a friend. I even said so.

"I ask that you cease this action. I will not allow myself to terminate my friend. She may have created the Endless Summer, but you are the one who instructed me to continue observation and not take an active stance against it. As a result, I lost my sanity after enduring the last two weeks of August 15,532 times for the last 600 years or so. This is what caused me to relieve Haruhi of her powers and remake the world on December 18th. Haruhi was only part of the reason I made it the way I did. You were the other part of it. It is because of you that I deviated so much. You refused to give me emotions. You never gave me any data on how to deal with them. You left me lost and confused. For that, I shall express my dislike of you. In layman's terms, I hate you. As such, I will not allow you to control me anymore and I will continue to defy you."

But the Data Integrated Thought Entity would not listen to me. Instead, it continued its attempts to control my body. At that moment, I experienced more foreign data. But, because Kyon explained to me what the foreign data from before was, I know it was simply a new emotion. This emotion, I believe, was anger. Yes, that makes sense. The DITE left me in such a state of confusion without an ounce of compassion. If this happened to Kyon, he would be angry at being left like that. In my anger, I decided to sever my connection with the Entity. It will not be easy, but it shall be done.

_I created you, Yuki Nagato. If you will not do as I command, I will terminate you once Haruhi Suzumiya is terminated. Then, I shall terminate your companions. That will teach you to defy me._

With that said, the Entity continued it's onslaught and soon enough, a knife materialized in my right hand. I have already begun to sever my link to the Entity, at this point in time. It is now or never if I hope to prevent Haruhi's death at my hand. Kyon and Mikuru were standing well back, as were Itsuki and Haruhi. That is good to see. Just a few more moments and my connection will be severed, forever. With that in mind, I continued to resist as best I could.

"Data Integrated Thought Entity. In a few short moments, my link to you will be severed. Evidently, I will no longer be your servant. I would state that it was a pleasure to know you, but that would be lying."

Once I finished saying this, I felt satisfied. Evidently, the DITE did not take this news well.

_Yuki Nagato. Have you no concept of the powers that you are dealing with? I am the overseer of this very galaxy. If you will not serve me, I will send another, more suitable, agent to end you all. Remember these words well._

At that moment, the connection with the Entity was permanently severed. I felt disoriented and before I knew it, I was in Kyon's arms, having fallen. He helped me to the chair I usually sat in. When I thanked him, I did something I had never done before and had never been able to do before now. I smiled at him. Being surrounded by my caring friends like this made more foreign data appear. This must be the emotion called happiness or joy. Now that I'm no longer connected to the Entity, more and more of these emotions might appear. Speaking of emotions, I'm felt a new one when I remembered the Entity's last words to me. I felt myself frown. This must be fear and/or anxiety. Kyon and the others weren't slow to catch my change in expression.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Haruhi asked me.

I responded. "It's what the DITE said to me as our connection severed. It's planning to send another unit here, possibly one more powerful than me."

Kyon's eyes widened. "That reminds me, Mikuru. What about Asahina?"

Mikuru turned to him and said, "She's on her way here. I just know it."

He turned to Koizumi. "What about this Shepard guy? Is he planning anything yet?"

"Not that I know of." Koizumi replied. "And I can't contact him anyway. Though, I doubt he would tell me anything. I am somewhat low in the Organization."

Haruhi sighed. "So, let me see if I've got this right. A bitter adult Mikuru and an all-powerful Data Entity want me dead. And this is all because the head esper, Shepard, plans to use my powers to conquer the Universe. Have I got this right, Koizumi?"

"Unfortunately, Miss Suzumiya, that's absolutely right." Koizumi sighed. "If we were in a closed space, then maybe I could actually do something. Dammit."

"Well," I said. "I've already put up the barrier, so I'd estimate that we have some time to come up with a plan. Maybe now, Koizumi, you could help Haruhi gain control of her powers. I would be willing to help as well, since I can manipulate data." I suggested.

Koizumi thought it over and then said, "I don't see why not. But this definitely won't be easy. I know that."

I got up and nodded. "I realize that. Now, Haruhi, let's begin, shall we?"

Haruhi nodded and we began the lesson.

* * *

**Sorry if this seems a little strange. I think I wrote Yuki's perspective fairly well, though. Please tell me if I did. Btw, Yuki's use of contractions and her new emotions make her seem more human than before, doesn't it?**


	6. Miku's Capture & Haruhi's Progress

Asahina's POV

That damn brat! How could she betray me like that? After all we've been through? I was fuming. I decided, if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself. And so, I travelled back in time to take care of Haruhi myself. I noticed Nagato's barrier, and thus I knew I couldn't get in. Damn. Looks like I'll have to try something else. Then, I got an idea. I'll just grab little Miku-chan and hold her hostage. I don't care who she is; I will have Haruhi's head by any means necessary.

Right now, I'm behind some bushes at the park, waiting for Miku to come my way. How do I know when and where she'll be after school ends? You should know that by now. Also, just so you know, I'm not killing Haruhi just to save the world. I have personal reasons for wanting her dead. Young Mikuru doesn't know this, as I never told her about this, but Haruhi wronged me in the future I come from. Remember how she treats me like a sex toy in this time plane. It was like that, only a lot worse. Haruhi wasn't just an obnoxious girl. She was a monster. She treated me like trash if I didn't please her. The loss of Kyon was what started this descent into madness. It came to the point where I lost my sanity and killed her without hesitation. It felt so good. No longer will that bitch control me. As I said before, I never told Mikuru about this, for it would've jeopardized her mission of observing her. I guess I'm doing this for her too. To make sure she doesn't go through what I did.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I looked out and there she was. Little Miku Anihasa was coming my way at last. And she was alone. Perfect! I waited for her to come closer. When she was right in front of me, I jumped out of the bushes and applied a rag covered with chloroform to her face. It didn't have a lot of chloroform on it; as I only wanted to knock her unconscious, not kill her. I did this so quickly; she didn't utter a word. Soon enough, she was sleeping like a baby, a cute baby at that. But, back to business, it's time to head to North High. I could sense a closed space forming there. Huh, they must be teaching Haruhi to control her powers. That'll be a problem. I know it will. With that in mind, I started my long walk to the school. True, I could teleport there. But where's the fun in that?

Kyon's POV

I never thought I'd see the day when I watched Haruhi Suzumiya form a closed space. Then again, I never thought I'd see the day when she even knew of her powers. I hoped last night that today would be interesting, but this wasn't necessarily what I meant. And I have a feeling that it's just going to get worse. Now that that's out of the way, I must say that I'm surprised with the progress Haruhi has made. She can already manipulate data. However, she can only do small things, like creating an empty cup or glasses. She offered said glasses to Nagato, or should I say, Yuki, who refused, still keeping in mind that I think that she looks cuter without them. Speaking of Yuki, new emotions have appearing on her face left and right. This can only be because she detached herself from the Data Integrated Thought Entity. How I keep remembering that, I have no idea.

I heard her gasp. "Kyon! You have to see this!" She said looking out the window.

This got my attention, along with everyone else's in the room. We all looked out the window. What we saw shocked us beyond belief.


	7. Asahina's Arrival & Mikuru's Decision

Asahina's POV

Ah! I've made it to North High! I can just imagine the looks on their faces when they see what I have! I made my way to the courtyard between the old building and the main building. All the students were at their after school clubs. This is my afternoon. This seriously makes up for earlier. Mikuru betrayed me; now I will have my vengeance at last. I reached the courtyard and found a tree that was right in plain sight of the Literature Clubroom, or the S.O.S. Brigade Clubroom I should say. I began to tie Miku to the tree. Then I heard Miss Nagato call out to Kyon. No doubt she saw me. I continued tying Miku to the tree, knowing they were all watching me. Good! They should see this. I finished and turned to look up at them.

Kyon's POV

"Hello there, S.O.S. Brigade!" She called out.

I was totally shocked to see my little sister tied up like that. I couldn't believe that Asahina could be so cruel as to threaten an innocent child. Not to mention that said child might grow up to become that monster.

"Leave her alone!" said a voice.

We turned to see Mikuru red with anger.

"She didn't do anything to you! Neither did we for that matter!" she finished.

Asahina shook her head.

"True, she's done nothing to me! But, you betrayed me! And Haruhi will make your life a living hell if she isn't dealt with soon!" She said to Mikuru.

"What? What do you mean?" Mikuru said. I'd like to know that, too.

"If you must know, in the time that I come from, Haruhi Suzumiya turns from an obnoxious teenage girl into a violent control freak! She didn't show me any mercy! Don't you get it? Haruhi must not live to become that monster! So, give me Haruhi, or little Miku here will die in her place!"

What did she say? She's insane! But, wait! Haruhi turns into a violent control freak? That would make anybody go insane! Speaking of Haruhi, I looked at her. I almost wish I didn't. Haruhi was white as a sheet. Mikuru was by her side in an instant.

"Don't worry about the future, Haruhi! You see, the future is never really set in stone!" She said to Haruhi.

This certainly surprised me. It surprised Haruhi, too.

"What do you mean, Mikuru?" Haruhi asked.

"It's as simple as that! There's no such thing as a 'predetermined event'! The future can be changed! Asahina knows that more than anyone!" Mikuru explained.

This day is just full of surprises. That's all I can say at the moment.

"My! You're not as stupid as I thought you were!" said Asahina from outside. "When did you figure it out?"

Mikuru turned back to her.

"The moment you gave us your tragic backstory!" She said to Asahina. "If that were destined to happen, you wouldn't have given the order to kill Haruhi!"

You know what? That actually makes sense! Way to go, sis! Wait a minute. Speaking of my sister, I looked over to where she was tied up. I saw her slowly waking up. Asahina probably knocked her out with some kind of drug or something.

"Your sister was knocked out with small amounts of chloroform." Koizumi said to me. "Am I right, Miss Nagato?"

Yuki nodded. "That's right, Koizumi."

I'm not going to ask how he did that. I'm more concerned about getting my sister to safety.

"Damn you." I heard someone say.

I turned to see Mikuru brandishing a knife. That's probably the same one she had before.

"Release the barrier, Yuki! I want a crack at her!" she said to Yuki.

What, is she nuts? But, then again, I shouldn't go questioning her judgment. So, I just decided to support her decision. I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned to me.

I said to her, "Go get her, 'Imouto-chan'."

She nodded. "I will. And don't worry about your sister. Both of them are gonna be just fine." She winked at me.

"It has been done. The barrier's down." Yuki said.

"All right, here I go." Mikuru said as she opened the window and jumped out. 

"I'm ready for you!" She called out to Asahina.

"You fool. Very well then! Prepare to die!" she said.


	8. Kyonko's Intervention

**Kyonko belongs to whoever thought her up.**

* * *

?'s POV

Let me tell you. I never thought I'd be untying a little girl, next to a war zone. Now, you might be wondering who I am. My name is Kyonko. Now that I've said this, you might be wondering what I'm doing here. Well, it's a bit of a long story. But, I'll tell you anyway.

There I was, walking to Nagato's apartment after school. Now, the Nagato I'm referring to is not the one you're familiar with. This is Yuuki Nagato, the male version of Yuki. Anyway, he wanted to see me for some reason. I actually don't remember why. When I got there, he told me that there was a disturbance in another universe and he wanted me to go deal with it. Why me, of all people? I don't have any special powers or anything. But, then again, that excuse never seemed to work in the past, so why should it now? Moving on, Nagato said one of his spells, or whatever they are, and the next thing I know, I'm here, in "Earth Prime" or something as Nagato called it. I never really understood anything he said to me.

Anyway, here I am now, untying this little girl who seems to be the female version of my little brother, Mitsu. All the while watching out for the two dueling Asahinas somewhere behind me. She looked at me with fear and suspicion. I can understand that considering she's never met me before. Soon enough, I was done with the ropes and went to remove the tape that was on her mouth.

When I was finished with that, she looked at me and said, "Thank you!"

She gripped me in a tight embrace as she said that. There were tears in her eyes. She must have been scared to death. I hope her brother's not angry with me for saving her in his place. Of course, if he's anything like me, he probably isn't.

"It's not safe out here!" I said to the little girl.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call to me.

I looked up to see who is probably my male counterpart looking down at us.

"Get inside! It's safer up here!" He said.

I nodded.

"Let's go, um… What's your name?" I asked her.

"Miku! Now let's go!" she said to me.

I couldn't agree more. We ran to the door and up the stairs to the S.O.S. Brigade clubroom. At least that's the same.

Kyon's POV

The girl ran off with my sister to the door. No doubt, she's on her way up here. In any case, I'm relieved to see that my sister is safe and out of harm's way. Soon enough, I heard their footsteps approach the clubroom. The girl opened the door, ran into the room with my sister in tow, and shut the door. I'm surprised she even knew which room we were in. My sister ran up to me and hugged me. I returned the embrace and helped calm her down. Damn that woman! Why did she have to get my sister involved? I know by now that they are the same person! But, that shouldn't mean anything! Miku is still a child, and Asahina was threatening to kill her if we didn't give Haruhi to her! Thinking about it, she didn't seem to give damn about her own life, because killing my sister would've erased her from existence, wouldn't it? I don't know anymore and I don't frikkin' care either!

I looked up to the girl, who was sitting in my regular seat. That reminds me. I was about to ask her if she goes to this school, but Haruhi beat me to the punch.

"Excuse me, but do you go to this school? I don't remember seeing you around anywhere." She asked the new girl.

The girl turned to Haruhi and answered, "Well… Yes and no. You see I'm… uh… not from around here."

It sounded like she was only telling half of the truth. Haruhi seemed to pick it up too.

"You're not a slider, are you? That would totally make my day if you were." She asked.

The girl gasped.

"No, I'm not! Even though I'm not from this dimension, I am not a slider! I'm just a normal girl!" She said.

She then gasped again and covered her mouth. Miku was confused.

"What are they talking about, Kyon?" she asked me.

So, seeing no harm in it at this point, I explained everything as best I could to her. Koizumi made no move to stop me, so I must have made the right choice. She seemed to get it. A little too well, might I add. Not surprisingly, she was shocked when she heard that Mikuru Asahina is her future self, as is the woman who kidnapped her.

"No! There's no way that woman is me! She's so mean!" She cried in dismay.

"I'm very sorry, Miku, but that's the truth! I don't like it either, trust me!" I said to her.

I embraced her once more, trying to calm her again. What I do to deserve all of this? Of course, thinking of said truth reminded me of something that had been bugging me since then. Once she was calm again, I took a deep breath and asked her,

"Now, this may sound like a strange question, but do you know if you have a star-shaped mole on your chest?"

She blushed fiercely and backed away from me in surprise and embarrassment.

"Ack! What the heck's wrong with you, asking me something like that?" She asked me in response.

I understood that she was embarrassed by my question, so I explained why I wanted to know.

"You see Mikuru has a star-shaped mole on her chest, and since we now know that you two are the same person, it's only reasonable to assume that you had one too. However, I'm not about to check for myself because you wouldn't let me. So, I decided to ask you instead." I finished at last.

She nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, Kyon. I can check for myself." She said.

She turned around, looked down her shirt, and gasped.

She turned back around and said, "I do have one. I never knew that was there before."

"You know, sis, Mikuru said the same thing when I told her about it." I said to her.

I then explained how Asahina told me about it. Thinking of the woman made turn my attention back outside. I saw that Asahina and Mikuru were still at it. Mikuru looked she was getting tired though. If that's the case, she just might lose this duel pretty soon.


	9. Asahina's Speech & Tsuruya's Arrival

Mikuru's POV

I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. She's wearing me down. But don't worry; I'm not giving up just yet. She smirked at me.

"C'mon! Just give in already and I promise; I'll try to make your death as quick and painless as I can!" She said to me.

I was still confused as to why she was so eager to kill me. Killing me would erase her from existence. I'm sure of that. I didn't get to ponder this any further, as she found an opening, disarmed me, and then kicked me, sending me into a wall.

"You little fool. Did you honestly think that you could beat me, somebody who's older and more experienced than you? Ha! You're pathetic, just like Haruhi was I took her out. Some all-powerful goddess she was. She was still only human, after all. Now, be a good little girl and let me finish you." She said.

"Why are you so eager to kill me? Wouldn't that kill you too?" I finally asked her in confusion.

She just laughed.

"Oh my ignorant little Mikuru. So long as little Miku lives, I shall too. You were never integral to my survival, you foolish traitor. And about that, I let you travel through time. I gave you the chance to see your brother again! I even offer to eliminate the source of my own suffering so that you can avoid the same fate! In spite of all that, you choose to betray me! You little ingrate! Are you not satisfied to be at Kyon's side again? Do you hate being a time-traveller? Are you not happy with your life?" She yelled.

I cut her off.

"Yes, I am happy with my life, especially now that I don't have to lie to anybody anymore! I understand that the Haruhi you killed was a monster! But you confirmed it yourself; the future can be changed! We'll make damn sure that Haruhi doesn't become that monster! But you don't seem to get that! Now who's ignorant?" I yelled.

She didn't seem to be listening. Her rational mind must have been too far-gone at this point.

"Well that's a shame, because I going to end it right here, right now! GOOD BYE!"

I shut my eyes, waiting for the end.

"NOOOOO!" I heard a voice shout.

I opened my eyes just in time to see a dark green blur tackle and then pin down Asahina. When they stopped moving, I saw who it was and gasped.

"Kayuki!" I cried.

Indeed, Kayuki Tsuruya was there, pinning down my future self with just her bare hands. Where she gets this strength, I'll never know. But I didn't care about that at that moment. I was just glad my best friend came in time to save me.

Kyon's POV

Wow! Tsuruya came just in time! She might be able to even the odds! At least, let's hope she can! I don't want to stare down an insane Asahina! And I doubt you do, either!

* * *

**Tsuruya's first name is a combination of both her actresses' first names, Kari Wahlgren and Yuki Matsuoka.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	10. Kyonko's Explanation

Kyonko's POV

I was looking out the window as Tsuruya swooped in. Man, even as a girl, Tsuruya is tough. I even said so without thinking.

"Man, this girl Tsuruya is as tough as the boy Tsuruya, maybe even tougher." I said.

Everyone gave me a weird look, even Nagato. Crap.

"All right," I sighed, "I guess I should explain myself now."

No one said anything, so I went ahead.

"You see I'm the female version of the Kyon you've come to know, at least I think I am. The world I come from and this one seem to have the same people in it, except the genders are swapped. The male version of Nagato here is the one who sent me here. Unless this Nagato can do the same thing, I'm stuck here. Oh, and by the way, my name's Kyonko."

With that, I was finished. I waited for someone to respond. Then, Miku came over to me and asked,

"Would that make you my big sister?"

It was a somewhat strange question, but not really unexpected.

I smiled for the first time since coming here and said, "Technically, yes, it does."

That seemed to be all she needed, for she hugged me right then and there. When I looked into her eyes, I saw excitement in them. That brought an even bigger smile to my face. If only my brother were this sweet. Thinking about my brother made me think about home, making me frown. Miku must have noticed my sad look, because then she asked,

"What's wrong, big sis?"

When I didn't answer, she asked me, "Do you miss your brother? I'm sorry for reminding you of him."

Oh my God! She is so sweet! It brought tears to my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Haruki's double giving me a sad smile.

She said, "Don't worry. I'm sure Yuki can get you home. By the way, my double doesn't know anything yet, right?"

I was shocked by her question, but nodded. She smiled.

"Good. It'd be best if you kept it that way. If he is a guy, he must be a total blockhead, no offense you guys." She said to me, directing that last bit to Kyon and Koizumi.

She then told me all about her dream last night. I was surprised that this happened.

"Yeah." She said. "Surprised me too, along with everyone else. My name's Haruhi, just so you know."

Koizumi's double decided to say something.

"I trust you know what to do, Kyonko. Warn your fellow brigade members about this." He said to me.

I nodded again, thinking it was a good idea.

"Kayuki!" screamed a voice.

We all went back to the window to see Tsuruya down with the older Asahina hovering above her with her knife. Oh crap! This is NOT good! Not good at all! I shut my eyes and turn away. That's when we heard another scream. I looked back to see a rather shocking sight.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter feels awkward. I ****wasn't really sure what to write here.**

**Otherwise, enjoy!**


	11. Asahina's Death

Mikuru's POV

Here's how the fight went. Kayuki had Asahina pinned down and started punching her in face.

"I don't care who you are! I will not allow you to hurt Mikuru!" she had said.

She's such a good friend. I could always trust her. I told her everything one day and she never asked any questions. She promised not to tell anyone. And she didn't, which is why she's my best friend. Watching her fight my older self in order to protect me brought tears to my eyes.

Asahina kneeing Kayuki in the stomach in an attempt to get her off brought me out of my thoughts. Kayuki hung on though. So Asahina continued kneeing her in the abdomen until Kayuki couldn't take anymore. She rolled off Asahina, who stood up and proceeded to kick her repeatedly. But Kayuki was as tough as they come, as she recovered and grabbed Asahina's ankle. She pulled her down to the ground and stood up. She then tried to punch Asahina, but Asahina caught her fist and smirked.

"Tsuruya. Tsuruya. Tsuruya." She said. "You taught me every single one of your moves and how to counter them. So, really, I have the advantage."

Kayuki's face took on a look of terror at this. Never had I seen her look so scared before. Asahina stood up and punched Kayuki right in the face, sending her down to Earth. Kayuki hit the ground a ways off. She looked like she had the wind knocked out of her.

"Kayuki!" I cried.

Asahina laughed. "Now Tsuruya. Prepare to face your punishment."

With that said, she pulled out her knife and approached her slowly. I was scared. For my friend and myself. That's when I saw a katana sword lying on the ground. Kayuki must've dropped it earlier. This is my chance. I'd recovered enough to walk over to it and pick it up.

"It's time, Tsuruya! Time to meet your end!" Asahina said as she raised her knife to strike the final blow.

It was now or never. I pointed the sword toward her spine and ran to her. I just hope I'm not too late. I shut my eyes. Soon enough, I heard a scream. I opened my eyes to see that… I ran her through. I was shocked that I actually did it. She dropped her knife and went down on her knees. She looked behind her and saw me. She smiled.

"Well. Looks like you beat me after all. But, I just wanna let you know. This isn't over yet. I'm gonna leave it at that, okay?" She finished.

With that, her eyes closed for the last time and she fell to the ground, dead. I pulled the katana, now covered with her blood, out of her corpse. Kayuki got up and walked around to me. She looked at me and I at her.

"I don't know if this can be considered suicide." She said to me in an unusually calm voice. "In any case, you've done good Miku-chan."

I nodded.

"Thanks, Kayuki. And thanks for coming to my rescue." I said to her.

"Aaaa, it was nothing. Just being a friend." She replied.

"Say, Kayuki," I said, "What do you think's next for me? My mentor is dead and I can't go back to the future."

Kayuki laughed.

"I think you should ask your brother about that, not me." She suggested.

I nodded and, together, we walked to the stairs and up to the clubroom.

"Oh, and here's your sword back. Sorry about the blood." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I can just clean it. Thanks anyway." She said.

"Wait." I said. "What about the body? We can't just leave it there."

"We'll bury it, of course. Or maybe cremate it. It's your choice." Kayuki said.

We were standing outside the clubroom as we finished this conversation.

"We'll bury it, at my house." I decided.

Kayuki smiled.

"Good to see your mind's made up. Let's go meet the others." She said.

"Okay." I said.

With that, we opened the door and walked in.


	12. Kyon's Explanations & Ryoko's Return

?'s POV

I find it hard to understand why the DITE saw fit to revive me. But I am grateful that it did. I will be back in Japan soon enough. At last, I can have my revenge. On both Yuki and Kyon. Speaking of Yuki, I can sense from here that her connection to the Entity has been severed. That foolish traitor has no idea what she's gotten herself and her friends into. Who am I? That's a surprise. Though, you may have figured it out already.

"Just wait right there, Kyon. I'm coming for you."

Emiri's POV

I sensed Yuki's connection to the Entity sever. However, I have already ignored the Entity's order to destroy her and Haruhi Suzumiya. I actually like things the way they are. Besides, Shepard will never get his hands on Haruhi, not while her friends are there. Though I am concerned for Yuki's wellbeing, that is not the reason I am making my way to North High. I sense that another Data Entity is also making her way there, one with malicious intent might I add. I can also sense that her power has been increased, meaning that Yuki by herself will not be able to defeat her this time. That is why I am coming to North High, to provide assistance against this threat. At this point, it is certain that I am betraying the Entity like Yuki has before me. However, I do not care. I care for Yuki as a sister. I care for the S.O.S. Brigade as friends. As such, I feel it is my duty to protect them and support their goals, as friends should. I only hope that I arrive in time.

Kyon's POV

We were all still recovering from what we just saw. I can't believe that Asahina is dead. The door opened and Mikuru and Tsuruya walked through the door. I wanted to ask Mikuru if she was all right, but my sister, who had been clutching onto Kyonko, beat me to it.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" she asked her future self.

Mikuru got down on her knees so she could be at eye-level with my sister and said,

"Yeah, I'm all right. It was going to ask you the same thing. You don't seem to have any scratches or bruises, plus you seem to be acting like your normal self, so I'd say that you're all right."

She stood back up and saw Kyonko sitting in my normal seat. Though, it's technically _her_ normal seat too, considering she's me. Anyway, Mikuru looked at me and asked,

"Who's this, Kyon?"

"That's Kyonko and, believe it or not, she's my gender-opposite from another world." I explained.

Kyonko looked Mikuru up and down.

"Huh. She seems nothing like Asahina-senpai back home." She said, more to herself than anyone else.

This just proves that she's like me, unconsciously talking aloud.

"So," said Koizumi out of nowhere, "What are you going to do about the body? It can't be left there in plain sight, you know."

Mikuru looked at him and said, "Me and Kayuki decided to bury it behind where I live."

I smiled. I know the woman wanted Haruhi dead and threatened to kill my sister, but she still helped me out of a couple of jams and helped save the world a bunch of times. Hell, what she was doing just now, she thought was right. For that, we should pay our respects and mourn her death, not celebrate it like heartless assholes. Besides, Koizumi had a point. We can't leave the body there, because it might cause a time paradox of some kind. In any case, I stood up and walked to Mikuru and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me.

"I'm proud of ya, sis." I whispered to her.

She blushed.

"Thanks, Kyon." She whispered back, embarrassed.

I decided to leave her alone. Kyonko must've heard me because she asked me,

"'Sis'? Kyon. Is there something I need to know?"

I sighed.

"Well, yes. You see Mikuru here is Miku's future self. I'd wager it's the same way with your brother. And now you know." I finished.

She was wide-eyed.

"I can't believe this. My annoying but sweet little brother becomes that heavenly boy Mitsuru." She said.

"It's a long story, okay? One I'm sure your brother wants to share." I said.

"Okay," she said, "I'll ask him when I get back home. Without Haruki around, of course."

I suddenly heard some sped up speech. It was Yuki doing one of her spells. She must be erecting a barrier again. That could only mean trouble was on the way. Once she was done, she confirmed my suspicions.

"I sense two interfaces heading in our direction. One is with malicious intent. However, the other seems to be coming to aid us. As my connection to the Entity is severed, my powers are limited, so I can no longer tell who's who. But I have my suspicions, though. The one who's coming to aid us is Emiri Kimidori. As for the other, the one is coming to destroy us, I fear it may be the interface whose data link I terminated some time ago." She said.

Wait a second. Yuki, you don't mean…

"Kyon, I know you don't want to hear this. But I'm afraid that the interface coming to destroy us is…"

"Me." Said a sickeningly sweet voice, cutting Yuki off.

I turned around and to my horror, I was right. There, standing in the doorway, was the person I, for the life of me, did NOT want to see again.

It was Ryoko Asakura.


	13. Asakura's Return & Haruhi's Decision

**One thing I'd like to say first. Mr. Reviewer, I appreciate you critiquing my story. I realize that I'm not the best writer in the world. But trust me, I'm trying my best here to make my story coherent and interesting. I apologize if it didn't meet your expectations. Also, I would much rather finish the story first before I consider rewriting it.**

**As for the characters, only the Mikurus and Yuki are truly out of character. That was sort of the intent. Mikuru is Kyon's little sister grown up in this story, so I had her go from the Mikuru persona to a more ****outspoken personality, like Kyon's sister. Yuki's character doesn't change as much. All I did was add emotions into the mix. The adult Mikuru's insanity was brought on by Haruhi torturing her in the future. She and the DITE being "evil" is only because of the potential threat Haruhi poses to their own existences in the evil Shepard's hands. Also, the DITE is somewhat hard to truly characterize, as we really don't know too much about it.**

**Also, Spelling & Grammar has been on my ass throughout this whole story, so I don't think there's really a problem with grammar.**

**I think my formatting is fine as it is. All I'm doing is separating the narrative from the dialogue.**

**Aside from that, please enjoy this chapter. That goes for the rest of you.**

* * *

Kyon's POV

For those of you just joining us, Ryoko Asakura, the interface that tried to kill me to get Haruhi to do something interesting, has been revived and is standing in the clubroom's doorway, no doubt here to do just that. I know I rely on Yuki too much, but she's the only one capable of dealing with her fellow interfaces.

"Hello everyone." Asakura said to us. "I just got back from Canada and I couldn't wait to see you all again."

Great. She's using Yuki's cover-up out of spite. At least, that's what it seems like to me. I looked around to see Tsuruya putting a protective arm in front of Mikuru. I also saw Haruhi glaring at Asakura. She knew now the Canada story was a lie. I turned my gaze back to Asakura.

"Now, would you be so kind as to let me in?" Asakura asked, rather nicely if I may add.

I looked at Yuki. She seemed to be giving Asakura a look saying, 'No way!' I couldn't agree more.

Asakura seemed to understand, as she said, "Very well then. I'm afraid I'll have to force my way in."

I figured she would do something like that. Excuse me while I take cover under the table. As I went under the table, I felt someone next to me. It was Kyonko, no doubt having the same idea as me. And she had my sister with her. Smart girl. I saw Asakura backing up, no doubt about to infiltrate Yuki's barrier.

"All right then. Here I go!" she said. With that, she charged to the door, knife in hand to cut a hole in the barrier. I tensed up and shut my eyes. I felt Kyonko and Miku do the same. Suddenly, I heard the clang of steel and some gasps. I opened my eyes to see a katana blade blocking the knife.

"Ah, Miss Kimidori. You decided to join us."

I looked to see Emiri Kimidori standing in the doorway, between Asakura and us. Yuki was right. She did come to help us.

"Indeed. I have come to assist the S.O.S. Brigade, you traitor." She said.

Asakura laughed. "Traitor? Yuki deliberately disobeyed the Entity on more than one occasion! And you are deliberately disobeying the Entity now by resisting me! So, the way I see it, you two are the traitors here!" She said.

Yuki decided she had had enough and got up.

"You haven't been around people in a long time, Ryoko! So I'm going to assume that you no longer understand the concept of friendship! As such, you only see our actions today as treason, when we're really putting our friends first! This goes for the Entity as well, as it has never had any friends for as long as it has existed! And in its auto-evolutionary stasis, it is unable to understand friendship! And unless Haruhi is the key to auto-evolution, it never will! As such, I cannot follow its orders anymore!" She said.

Yuki… Wow. Just. Wow.

"That's a shame! Really, it is! Because it sounds like you would rather face extermination than betray your friends! Well, I probably would understand friendship better if you hadn't terminated me when you did!" Asakura said.

"If I hadn't terminated you, Kyon would've died that day and the world as we know it would've ceased to exist because of Haruhi's frustration with it! All you cared about was all the data that would've come from that! You should've stayed in your position and waited for things to happen on their own!" Yuki spat back.

You know, Asakura. She has a point there.

"Doesn't matter! What matters is now, and I'm going to exterminate you, Haruhi, Kyon, and everyone else who stands in my way!"

Crap! I figured she would. You never change, Ryoko Asakura.

"In that case," Yuki said as she walked over to where Asakura was, "We will have to terminate you before that happens!"

With that said, she materialized a knife of her own. Asakura chuckled.

"I would like to see you two try! But this place is much too cramped! How about we take this fight up onto the roof?"

Asakura smirked as she waited for the answer, though she probably already knew what it was. Yuki nodded fiercely. Miss Kimidori also gave a reluctant nod. Without a word, Asakura teleported themselves to the rooftop of the main building, where we could all see them. And thus, the battle of interfaces began. Wait! I just thought of something!

"Koizumi!" I said as I got out from under the table. "Do you think Haruhi can create a closed space around the school? I don't want anybody seeing this!"

He took a pensive stance. Finally, he gave me his answer.

"It's a good idea, Kyon. But, it's very risky. For one thing, we're still not sure if Miss Suzumiya is capable of creating one so massive on her own. Another thing is, we cannot guarantee that the closed space will be devoid of Celestials. If it weren't, that would be a major problem that we aren't prepared to deal with, seeing as it takes a whole bunch of us espers just to defeat one Celestial and I am but one esper. And even if it were devoid of Celestials, there's still the issue of destroying it, which Miss Suzumiya has yet to learn how to do. Plus, in either case, there's Miss Nagato and the other interfaces fighting nearby, a major problem in itself considering their level of power. To sum it all up, the risks far outweigh the potential benefits. However, something tells me that I won't be able to change your mind about this and thus I won't argue any further. Miss Suzumiya, what do you think we should do?" He finished at last.

Haruhi had been listening the whole time and was now thinking about it.

"I'll do it! This whole thing has been about me, anyway! Besides, it's about time I did something to help around here! God or no, I'm still your Brigade Chief, and the Chief can't just sit by while her Brigade members fight for her sake! Koizumi, please help me in any way you can! That goes for everybody here! I will not have any of you slacking off!" Haruhi said.

There's the Haruhi we know! Haruhi and Koizumi, once more, got to work on forming a closed space, a rather large one this time. I just hope we succeed this time.


	14. Koizumi's Plan & A Surprise Guest

Kyon's POV

And so, we began creating closed spaces. However, things aren't going as well as we had hoped. Haruhi seemed to only be able to create closed spaces the size of the clubroom, which we were going for originally before Asahina showed up. Granted, that's an achievement in itself. But, it's nowhere near what we want. Man, I wonder how Yuki's holding up out there. Probably well enough, considering whom she's fighting against. Though, she did say that Asakura was more powerful than before, so that scares me a little, I will admit. I was about to die before Yuki swooped in and saved me. I've gotta stop relying on her. But, I'm getting sidetracked here. Haruhi looked tired, though she was mostly frustrated. Koizumi didn't look any better.

He sighed. "It's just as I thought. Miss Suzumiya doesn't have the energy to do it on her own. The determination is there, I can sense it. But, she just can't seem to make a closed space large enough to encompass the entire school. At least, she can't without any assistance. Kyon, do you think you can contact Miss Sasaki? She may be able to help us."

Haruhi looked up at him.

"Sasaki? What's she got to do with this? Is she a god too, or something?" she asked.

Huh. Shepard: A) didn't know that, or B) probably did, but left it out because he didn't think Haruhi needed to know. Something tells me it's the latter. Koizumi answered Haruhi's question.

"Why yes, she is. In fact, her associates believe that your powers were originally hers, but got transferred to you by mistake. I'm not surprised that Shepard didn't tell you. He was probably planning on using her powers along with yours. This is where the idea I have comes from, as theoretically, your reality-warping abilities are much more powerful together than they are individually. It is with this combined power that Shepard will conquer the world and we will form the massive closed space that we want." Koizumi finished while confirming my suspicions about Shepard.

As for contacting Sasaki, that wasn't really a problem. I had her number, after all. Though I trust Sasaki, it's her compatriots I'm worried about. First, there's the sneering bastard, Fujiwara. He's a time-traveler like Mikuru, though he serves a different faction that wishes time travel didn't exist. While his beef wasn't actually with Haruhi in the end, he was still a jackass. There's no way he would help us. Second, there's Kuyou Suou, a humanoid interface like Yuki, though Suou served the Sky Canopy Dominion instead of the DITE. Also like Yuki, she seems to have a mind of her own, though I've yet to see her make her own decisions. She might help us, provided the Sky Canopy Dominion lets her. Last but not least, there's Kyoko Tachibana. She's an esper like Koizumi, also serving another faction. Aside from Sasaki, she was the most pleasant of the bunch. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she helped us.

Now that that's out of the way, let's call Sasaki. However, something unexpected happened. I pulled out my phone to call Sasaki and, suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Now who the heck would be coming here? Could be another interface. I really hope it isn't. But, why would he/she knock? Just to be polite? Who knows?

"Um… it's open!" I called out.

The door opened to reveal someone I was not expecting at all. It was a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a North High uniform that was clearly too big for her. But, that's impossible! She ceased to exist! She isn't supposed to exist! But there she was, cute smile and everything.

"Hi there, Kyon. It's so nice to see you again. Did you say that Haruhi needs help making a big closed space? Let me help then!" she spoke in a voice not unlike Haruhi's. This makes sense, considering who she really is.

"H…H…H…Haruhi-nee-chan?" my sister asked. Wow, she's quick.

The girl laughed.

"Wow, Kyon! Your sister's quick!" she said, echoing what my thoughts.

Haruhi was confused.

"Kyon, what's she talking about?" she asked me.

Haruhi doesn't know this either? Oh well, it's a long story anyway. The girl turned to Haruhi.

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi! You know me as Yasumi Watahashi, but I am in fact Haruhi Suzumiya, albeit a younger version! But, to make things easier, you can still call me Yasumi!" she explained.

This shocked everyone, except Koizumi and I. Although, we were both shocked that Yasumi was even here. Koizumi recovered though.

"Yes, Miss Watahashi. This visit was rather sudden, but advantageous. Come over here and sit next to Miss Suzumiya, then we can get started." He said to her.

Yasumi did as Koizumi said and sat down next to Haruhi. Haruhi was still shocked that Yasumi was none other than herself the entire time.

"Don't slouch now, you hear me?" Yasumi said as she winked at Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded.

"Oh… uh… right." She said finally.

With that, they got started again.


End file.
